


The Hall Stars have been released

by RowanWrites1312



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanWrites1312/pseuds/RowanWrites1312
Summary: Dom and the rest of the Hall Stars defeated the Shelled One and are released. They find themselves in a strange world where teams like the "Baltimore Orioles" play a "sport" called "Baseball".All of this reminds Dom of the mad ramblings of a certain former teammate from Houston though.
Relationships: Dominic Marijuana/Andrew Solis
Kudos: 3
Collections: Let's Go Mills Fic Baby Love Da Mills Fic





	The Hall Stars have been released

It all went over so quickly in the end. The squid called me and some others, we went to Baltimore, played some Blaseball, and then I hit a home run and shattered the Peanut’s shell. It was finally over.  
Reality flickers around us, not in the usual Microphone-magenta, but in Squid-blue. After it’s over, all the fans and the Pods players are all gone. We’re still in a ballpark, but it wasn’t the Crabitat. 

Randy runs over and gives me a hug. “It’s all going to be alright” he says, more to comfort himself than me.   
We investigate our surroundings. Apparently, we’re in the “Oriole park at Camden Yards” where a team called the “Baltimore Orioles” play. It’s pretty late, and we’re all exhausted, so we get a hotel room nearby and decide to figure out what is going on tomorrow.

I am the first one awake the next morning, so I decide to go to a nearby convenience store (it’s like a bodega but worse). Sadly, they don’t seem to have Basethirst™. I chat up the cashier, we talk about Blaseball (she swallows the l when she says it though, probably her Maryland accent) for a bit. 

I return to our hotel room with breakfast and news. “We seem to have ended up in a different reality” I start, but I get interrupted by multiple “Duh”s. “We seem to have ended up in a different reality" I start again "where the ILB and above never existed. Blaseball just stops at the MLB level. There’s no Forbidden Book, no Shelled One, no Rogue Umps, no nothing.” “So like back in Season 1?” Boyfriend asks. “Yeah, basically” I respond, though even Season 1 had some weird vibes to it that Blaseball in this world seems not to have.

Randy starts asking “Wait, if the Book was never opened, does that mean that the Hellmouth is…” “Yep, still Moab” I interrupt him. "Sweet!" He grins. “Also the Tigers in this world are from Detroit." I continue. "It looks like this world has no connections to any Hells. Or much supernatural stuff in general.”

A couple of hours of research later, and we all decide that Blaseball in this world seems completely safe and that we want to keep playing it. We decide that we’ll work together, get some team to hire us, or maybe even found our own team. It will be difficult, but we killed a god, we can do this, together.

Before we tackle that, I need to do something though.

I need to go to Houston.

I need to talk with an old friend that probably doesn’t even know me.


End file.
